Layla's Grace
by wiggles247
Summary: Layla is on a mission to help Will and somehow persuades Jeff to get involved... Layla, Will, Kevin, Jeff,
1. Resolution

**This is my first Nashville story, set after Will has been dropped by Luke Wheeler. It's just a short little opening but there is more to come. Hope you enjoy it. Would leave to hear what you think, so if you have a few moments to spare please, please leave a review. Thanks...**

* * *

"Where've you been?" Layla asked Jeff as he came in through the door, before continuing, as she stood up from the bottom stair where she'd been waiting for him, without giving him a chance to answer. "We need to do something for Will!"

"What," Jeff flippantly replied, as he put his bag down, "like wash his car or put his trash out?"

"No," Layla said, deadly serious, "we need to help him. I saw him today and he looked so, so…" she paused, remembering how Will had been when she'd seen him that afternoon, "lost… lost and sad. I mean not about Kevin," she added quickly, smiling slightly at the memory of how he'd been when he'd talked about how things were going on that score, "but everything else," she continued, shaking her head. "It's all such a mess and he doesn't have a clue how to get things back, so we need to help him."

"Hey," Jeff asked, "since when did I become Will Lexington's guardian angel? And why do you care so much anyway? You've got the most reason out of anyone to hate him, after what he did to you."

"I could never hate Will," Layla replied simply, "he's far too nice for that. And you're in no position to talk about what _he_ did to me – you knew and did nothing. And besides which, you're not telling me you think what's happened to him is fair – having his album shelved, losing his record deal, being thrown to the wolves by that Gabriella woman."

"That's a bit dramatic," Jeff replied, continuing quickly when he saw the look on Layla's face, "but of course I don't think it's fair! But that doesn't matter. No, it's not fair – but 'that Gabriella woman' was just doing her job, looking after Luke Wheeler's interests, like she was paid to. And she's right – I mean, maybe if Will had handled things differently with the whole coming out thing, if they'd been able to manage it better… But as it is – I know why Luke did what he did. And no, I don't like it and, if it's any comfort I know he didn't like it either, but sometimes…"

"What," Layla demanded, "sometimes you have to throw your friends under the first bus that comes along?"

"Hey" Jeff countered, "that was business – pure and simple. With something like that, the brand comes first – you _have_ to put friendship to one side."

"No," Layla insisted, definitely, "Luke had to – _we_ don't! Will's my friend and I want to help him!"

"OK, so let's just say that I do want to help him," Jeff answered, "what in the hell do you expect me to do? Suddenly make everybody in Nashville gay friendly? Turn Will straight and give everybody collective amnesia about the last few months? You tell me – what am I meant to do to help him?"

"I don't know," Layla replied, "pull some strings… work your evil magic… _do something!"_ Concluding with the word Jeff could never resist, no matter how hard he tried, when she said it, "Please!"


	2. Action

**Next installment. A little longer this time. And just to explain, all the different 'chaplets' in this update are meant to have some time (days/weeks between them. As ever, hope you enjoy, AND if you have a few moments to spare would really appreciate you leaving a review - I really do love finding out what people think of my scribblings. Thanks in advance**

* * *

 **I**

'Wow, do we have some news for you here on the Big 98 WSIX' the radio DJ trilled 'you'd imagine when two people had got divorced and then one of them had outed themselves as gay the most you'd be able to cope with, _if_ you could _even_ stay in the same town, would be awkward, barely civilised small talk. But not in Nashville, no siree, well not if your names are Layla Grant and Will Lexington at any rate. 'Cos not only do we hear that Layla is planning to include one of Will's recently penned songs on her new album, we also know that they've been seeing a lot of each other recently. They've been seen out and about enjoying themselves together around Nashville and if that wasn't enough weirdness last night they were spotted with Will's new love Kevin Bicks and Layla's, who knows, old/new, maybe, squeeze Jeff Fordham, enjoying dinner at Loveless. Don't believe us? Check out the photos on our Facebook page! Who ever said ex-lovers can't be friends obviously hasn't counted on Layla and Will. And speaking of ex-lovers, you're never going to believe what we've heard about Rayna Jaymes' ex-husband and disgraced Nashville mayor, Teddy Conrad...'

 **II**

"You sure you're OK with us taking her?" Will asked for the third time, as he did up the straps of Cadence's stroller.

"You're kidding, right?" Avery asked, incredulously. "You can tell you've been spending most of your time at Kevin's if you have to ask me that even once. I don't think Gunnar had any idea what he was signing up for when he agreed to us staying here – she spent most of last night crying, between bouts of screaming her heart out," he explained. "She's definitely got her mother's lungs, and seems to have adopted her tactics for getting her own way too," he added, smiling over at his daughter from the couch. "So, I'm definitely sure I'm OK with you taking her, and please, keep her for as long as you want… No, I'm serious" he said, as he saw the doubtful look on Will's face. "I really need to work on these new songs for the X's," he said, pointing at the papers on the table in front of him "and I'd kill for a bit of sleep. So please, knock yourself out with her"

"You ready to go?" Layla asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, just about, I think," Will said. "Avery wants us to keep her for as long as possible," he added, as he looked over at Avery who nodded his confirmation.

"You should have everything you need in the bag – formula, diapers, wipes, cream, couple of changes of clothes."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Layla said confidently, walking over to where Will was "won't we?" she added, bending down to stroke Cadence's face. "You're going to have a lovely afternoon with Uncle Will and Auntie Layla, aren't you? Yeah, yes you are." Rewarded for her efforts by a smile she exclaimed, "See, she's having a good time already!" and straightened up. "Right," she continued, "we ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess," Will said, sounding considerably less confident than Layla had.

"Right young lady," Avery said as he got off the couch, walked over and bent down in front of the stroller, "you're going to be on your best behaviour for Will and Layla aren't you? Cos, if you are they might look after you again," he continued, glancing up at them hopefully, before transferring his gaze back to Cadence, "so you need to give those lungs of yours a rest OK – no screaming right. Do we have a deal?" he asked, picking up Cadence's hand. She beamed at him and gripped his finger, "I'm going to take that as a yes," he said, smiling in return. "Alright, I'll see you later," he added, kissing her before standing up and saying quietly, " _much_ later," to Will and Layla.

"Right, off we go then." Layla said, taking the handles of the stroller and beginning to steer it towards the front door.

"Right, yeah," Will said, following her. Before turning back to Avery he said, "We _will_ look after her you know!"

"I know you will," Avery replied, following them to the front door. "Bye sweetheart," he said, waving to Cadence as Will helped Layla carry the stroller down the porch steps. "You have a good time, darling. Bye, see you soon"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Will asked Layla, as Avery was saying goodbye to his daughter.

"Of course it is," she replied, as she manoeuvred the stroller down the path and turned round to wave at Avery as they reached the sidewalk. "It's a win, win, win. You get to spend the afternoon with your second favourite person in the whole world, well," she said, considering, "maybe joint second – with Gunnar, but anyway. Plus, you're doing a good deed – giving Avery a break. And proving to everyone that he trusts you with the most important thing in his life. And," she added, with a deliciously wicked smile that Will recognised of old, " _if_ anyone happens to take any photos of us, and Juliette just so happens to see me having a fabulous time with _her_ daughter, well, then that'll just be an added bonus, won't it?"

 **III**

"Wow," Layla said, soaking up the applause "thank you so much. I just love the Grand Ole Opry," she continued, "and I can't tell you what a privilege it is for me to be to able to sing this next song for you. It's one that's been written by one of the most talented singer-song-writers that I know in Nashville today, who also just so happens to be one of my very best friends in the whole world - Mr Will Lexington. Now unfortunately, it's not the one you've all been hearing about recently that he's written all on his lonesome, because I'm saving that one for my new album, and let me tell you it is awesome! But it is one that he co-wrote, a little while ago, with the equally talented Kevin Bicks, who I know y'all love. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the absolutely brilliant 'Where Do I Go Now?'..."

And as the first few notes of his and Kevin's song played, Will, watching Layla from the wings smiled and then turned and asked Jeff, "Why are you doing this - helping me? I mean, I know why Layla is…sort of," he added. "But you, I don't know why you're going along with it, it's not like there's anything in it for you, or her?"

"What," Jeff said, "I can't help a friend?"

"I'm not your friend." Will stated simply, "I was only ever something that could make you money."

"Hey, that's not fair," Jeff objected, "I always liked you, still do."

"Yeah, but that's not normally enough for you," Will persisted, "so what's different this time? Why are you doing this?"

Jeff looked across at Layla, singing her heart out, and in an uncharacteristically honest moment answered, "because she asked me to." And surprisingly, Will believed him.

 **IV**

"Now, I've not sung this song for quite a while," Layla told the audience, "and I know how much everybody at 'The Bluebird' enjoyed it the last time I did it here, so I think it's time to sing it again. But I am going to need a bit of help with it - cos it's a duet," she explained, drawing them all in to the joke. "So, now where is he?" she asked, looking round the room. "Aha, I see him," she said, stepping down from the stage, taking the mic and spotlight with her, and crossing over to the table where Jeff, Will, Kevin and Gunnar were sitting watching her set. Ignoring Jeff, who had a face like thunder, she said, "Ladies and gentlemen – Mr Will Lexington," smiling across at him and holding out her hand.

"Wha ,what are you doing?" he stuttered, as the spotlight found him.

"Come on Will," she encouraged, drawing back the spotlight, "I need you to sing this song with me. You're the only one who can," she added, smiling over her shoulder at the rest of the audience, still holding her hand out towards Will.

"Go on," Gunnar said, prodding him from across the table.

"But I can't, I haven't, I'm not," Will began

"Sure you are," Kevin said, giving his hand a quick squeeze. "Go," he said, smiling at him, glancing towards the stage, before looking back at him "this is what you're meant to do."

"Right, yeah." Will said, reaching out to grasp Kevin's hand before he started to get up.

Meanwhile, Layla had been keeping the audience interested, "Oh my…" she said turning fully to face them, "I think he might need a bit of encouragement ladies and gentlemen... Can I get a round of applause for him everybody," and as they all started to clap, she looked back over her shoulder. "Well, what do you know – here he is," she said, as Will stood up pushing his chair backwards as the spotlight fell on him. "And all it took was a bunch of people clapping and a spotlight" she continued, "now you tell me this man isn't a star."

"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked through his plastered on smile, as they walked towards the stage.

"Reminding everyone what they've been missing" Layla answered, smiling too. "You should be singing up there, I'm just helping you to get back to where you always should have been," she concluded.

"Well thanks," Will said, genuinely smiling now, "a bit of notice might have been good, but thanks. And by the way," he said as he helped her onto the stage, "what song are we meant to be singing?"

"What song do you think it is?" Layla asked, before, seeing the clueless expression on Will's face, saying, "For pity's sake, 'If your heart can handle it' – what else?"

"What? Are you su.." Will began.

"Did you get that?" Layla asked the band, ignoring Will's questions, " 'If your heart can handle it'. OK?" Seeing them nod, she turned back to face the room and began, "Well, sorry about the slight delay, but I am sure it's going to be worth the wait. OK?" she said, looking back towards the band. "Right then," she said, before looking over at Will who nodded very slightly, "ladies and gentlemen, I can't tell you how pleased I am to have Will on this stage with me, to sing this song again, for the first time in a long time."

And as the band played the first few bars, Gunnar looked over at Kevin noting, happily, his smile that just kept on growing as Will started to sing. He then glanced over at Jeff - he had noticed how angry he'd looked when Layla first came over, and was now amazed to see how Jeff's expression had changed. A small smile playing across his face as he shook his head ever so slightly, and then cast a look heavenward before he settled back in his seat to listen.

 **V**

"Will?" Kevin called out as he came in through the front door.

"In here," Will replied from the den.

"Hey," Kevin said, looking in through the door and smiling at what he saw, "I was going to ask what you'd been up to, but um I think I can tell."

"Oh yeah, sorry about the mess." Will said, looking round and noticing the papers that were scattered everywhere, along with the collection of cups and glasses that he somehow seemed to have accumulated throughout the day. "I will clear it up, I promise, it's just I've been working on this song all day and I ha..,"

"No, no it's fine," Kevin said quickly, walking over to where Will was and sitting down next to him, "it wasn't a complaint. It's great to see you getting back to everything again," he continued, leaning in for a kiss.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, after they'd drawn apart again.

"Erm, what?" Will asked, slightly distracted by Kevin's kisses, still.

"With the song," Kevin replied, smiling at the response he knew he had caused.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe." Will said. "Or maybe now you're back I should just call it a day and leave it till tomorrow. P'raps a bit of time away from it will help," he said shifting forward and starting to gather the papers on the table together. "What do you think?"

"Well, they do say a change is as good as a rest," Kevin answered, "and a good night's sleep normally helps me when I'm writing. Although," he paused for a moment, "going on the last few nights I'm not really sure how much _sleep_ you'll actually be getting tonight, so maybe you should carry on with it now." He looked across at Will to see the effect what he'd said had had on him, and exclaimed, with a wicked smile, "Oh man, you are so cute when you're embarrassed… and sooo kissable" and leaned over once again.

And when they finally drew apart, resting their foreheads together for a moment before Kevin sat up slightly, surveying the papers that Will had dropped during their kiss, he said. "You should definitely call it a day," adding, with the same wicked smile, "After, all who knows what inspiration might strike you overnight?"

Will, determined to at least try to control his reactions, desperately tried to ignore Kevin's last comment, instead answering. "Yeah, you're probably right – I've not got anywhere with it for the last couple of hours, so a break's probably the best thing I can do." Whilst once again picking up and putting the papers that were scattered everywhere, together. "Anyway," he continued, finally feeling that he could look at Kevin without blushing, "how was your day?"

"Oh you know," Kevin replied, smiling "same old, same old - writing songs, singing songs, recording songs."

"No," Will objected, "tell me… properly. I want to know."

"Fine," Kevin replied, "but I do know what you're doing, you know," he added, catching Will's eye and noting the 'uh-oh busted' expression that crossed his face as he said it. So he smiled, to soften the blow and seeing Will relax and smile back continued, "it was a good day. Brandy Clark came in this morning to put down a demo of that song we worked on last week, and it's sounding real good. Then I had a meeting with Luke and he's got some more people he wants me to work with. And then this afternoon I had a writing session with Blake Shelton and we came up with two or three ideas that could really work. Oh, and I ran into Scarlett when I was getting lunch and she said that The X's were going to be doing a gig next week at The Bridgestone, and she wanted to know if we'd come. I said that I'd have to ask you but I thou…"

He stopped as they both heard Will's ring tone. "Oh right," Will said, looking over at the table. "It's somewhere on here," he said, as he began to pick up the papers on there. "Got it!" he exclaimed, as he pulled his phone out from under a pile of them. After a quick glance at the display he pressed the connect button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Layla" he began... "What? Layla. Woah there, slow down" he said, "I can't under…" … "What?"… "Yes, yes he is" he replied, looking over at Kevin… "OK then," he said still looking over at Kevin with an 'I don't know what the hell is going on' expression on his face, before pressing a button on his phone and holding it out in front of him, "you're on speaker," he continued.

"Hey Kevin," Layla said, not giving him a chance to reply before she continued excitedly, "Will, you're not going to believe what Jeff has managed to organise for you…"

 **VI**

'Well, you know how we would never normally encourage you to do anything but listen to us here at WSIX," the radio DJ began, "but we might have to make an exception for you all at 7 o'clock on Thursday evening, next. 'Cos we hear that Stephanie Langston has bagged herself and WRKN the first, exclusive interview with recently self-proclaimed gay, up-and-coming country star Will Lexington. And apparently, from what we've heard, **everything** is going to be up for discussion. And much as we'd love you to listen to us all the time we really don't think we can deny you the chance of hearing all that potential juicy gossip. Heck, it wouldn't surprise us if Ric Rush doesn't pre-record the first half hour of his show so he can watch it too. So, just this once, you have our permission to turn us down and watch the show, just as long as you turn us back up as soon as the credits roll, and then let Ric know what y'all think of what you heard."

 **VII**

"Well, I'll get to see the final edit before it's shown," Will explained to Gunnar, as he moved the phone to his other ear "and from what everybody has said Stephanie's quite sympathetic. I think one of her cousins is gay, so she might have some idea about how things are here"… …. … "No, no, I didn't ask him – this is my thing. He's fought this battle already and I don't really want to drag him in to it all over again"… … "Yeah, no, he would have done – he offered, but I said no – like I said - **I** need to do this. They're my demons after all" … … … "No, no, I'm going to the studio"… "Next Tuesday, think they're doing Layla's on Monday though"… "Presumably they're going for the reaction shot from me"… "I don't know, but she's been the driving force behind all this"… "Oh yeah, Jeff sorted it but it was all Layla"… … "I have no idea but she's been brilliant"… … … "Yeah well, let's see what happens on Friday morning first shall we"… … … "Oh god, yeah, terrified, but I've got to do something and this is definitely something…"….


End file.
